The invention relates to a device for dispensing liquids which contain or are free from gas, more especially drinks or beverages containing carbon dioxide, from containers, more especially bottles.
The known dispensers for liquids are only suitable either for liquids containing gas or for liquids which are free from gas and are connected to the container which contains the liquid. Consequently, it is not possible for them to be transferred in a simple manner from one container, for example a bottle with a screwthread on the bottle neck, to another container.
A dispensing device has been proposed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 38 558.7, which device is combined with an air pump and consequently is equally suitable for dispensing liquids which contain gas or are free from gas. More especially it is possible for gas-containing liquids, e.g. drinks containing carbon dioxide, to be drawn off substantially completely from relatively large containers, for example 2-liter bottles, because it is possible, with an insufficient carbon dioxide pressure in the substantially emptied container, always to produce a sufficient propellant gas pressure for drawing off the liquid by pumping in air. On the other hand, it has been found in practice that, with the dispensing of beverages or drinks containing carbon dioxide and/or sugar, the shut-off valve does not sufficiently conform to the requirements as regards froth-free tapping, high carbon dioxide content also in the last drink quantities tapped from the container, and easy operability. The opening movement of the valve member is carried out manually and consequently is comparatively slow. The liquid, super-saturated with carbon dioxide, consequently flows with the initiation of the opening of the valve through a narrow valve gap behind which occurs a relief of pressure. As long as the clearance of the shut-off valve is still small, turbulence occurs in the clearance or gap and on the downstream side thereof, such turbulence leading to the formation of froth and splashing or spilling of the liquid to be drawn off. Furthermore, it was found that the surface seals on valve members have a tendency to sticking, as a result of which the functioning of such valves is impaired.
A faucet having a sleeve which surrounds the valve member is known from Austrian Patent Specification No. 10 925. The sleeve has a helical slot, through which the radial pin of the valve member projects outwardly into an axial groove of the valve housing. By rotating the sleeve, the valve member is moved from the closed position into the open position, and vice versa. In such an operation, the pin is guided without clearance in the slot, since the width of the slot is adapted to the diameter of the pin. The opening of the valve requires a manual rotation of the sleeve. It is not possible in this case for the valve to be opened so quickly that the formation of froth or foam of drinks containing CO.sub.2 is avoided, on account of turbulence of the liquid at the small opening gap being initially formed.
The invention has for its object to provide a device which is suitable for the dispensing of gas-containing or gasfree liquids, more especially CO.sub.2 -containing drinks or beverages. The dispensing of gas-containing drinks is to be effected without loss of gas, i.e. without gas escaping from the container holding the liquid during the dispensing operation. More especially, as regards CO.sub.2 -containing drinks, the escape of dissolved carbon dioxide from the drink during the dispensing operation and thus the formation of froth during the passage through the dispenser, is to be avoided. The invention has for its particular object to provide a dispensing means or faucet of which the valve opens at a high speed, which is independent of the speed with which the user of the dispenser operates the latter, i.e. turns the tap, lever or the like. In addition, with liquids containing sugar, the operability of the shut-off valve is not to be impaired, even after relatively long intervals between use, and the sealing is to remain assured even after relatively long periods of use. Finally, the dispenser is to be able to be easily transferred from one container to another container and to be easily operated in the home also by technically unskilled persons.